1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical wiring trunking with a flexible hinge, mainly comprising two sections, namely a base section which usually has a U-shaped profile and a cover section shaped to be forcibly nested with the base section; it relates more particularly to an improvement relating to a flexible longitudinal hinge connecting the cover section to a lateral wall of the base section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,136 describes wiring trunking of the above kind in which the hinge is formed by thinning the material extending longitudinally on one side between the part forming the base section and the part forming the cover section.
The longitudinal edges of the base section and the cover section opposite the hinge have forcible nesting means exploiting the relative flexibility of the material, which is generally a semirigid plastics material. The hinge area is relatively deformable, however, and the closed trunking may accidentally open due to a frontal impact on the cover section or a lateral impact on the wall of the base section that incorporates the hinge.
To remedy this drawback, the above prior art document provides a reinforcement inside the base section consisting of a longitudinal flange adjoining the wall of the base section that incorporates the hinge. This complicates extruding the sections constituting the trunking and limits the space available for wiring within the trunking. The invention overcomes these drawbacks.